


We Write of Intent for Partnership

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Partnership, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: I have worked with you before, and created masterpieces of hope and desperation. When can I look forward to being in your presence again... your muse speaks to me like none other.





	We Write of Intent for Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> I've ached, I've longed and I have hoped... when I can I show you my growth?

Master Snape, 

Do you have time to meet with me to discuss a couple of pieces of research I am having most difficulty with regarding Phoenix tears and Abalone? I am in the midst of researching for particular reasons I do not wish to disclose within writing. 

If you are unavailable, might you at least refer to me a contact in which to discuss this?

Always, 

HP

**Author's Note:**

> Even in my partnerships with the unknown other... I have been in desperate need to push for something more, not because I don't understand boundaries, but because I recognize how powerful we are together and the strength of our creations.
> 
> Comment and Kudos welcome, as always.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Jacks


End file.
